Wreck
by Jane Plushy
Summary: Hiroki endures handling more of Miyagi's work when the professor is out of town. This is Hiroki x Nowaki, mainly. Includes Hiroki and Nowaki time. -Wink, wink-


Title: Wreck

Author: Jane Plushy

Words: approx. 3,297

Warnings about the author: I am not a writer. Period. But enjoy anyway.

Warnings about the story: Some language, some sex, some terms of endearment, some terms that are not so endearing. Nothing too heavy.

Rating: M, but sometimes only T. But M overall.

* * *

It's been seven years. I realized this with a slight shock as I poured too-hot coffee into my chipped green and blue mug. A bit of coffee splashed out, watery brown against the light counter top. Seven years is a _long_ time. I've been with Nowaki since I was 22 years old. Was it 22? I think so…

The point is that seven years is a huge chunk of time. I thought back to when I had first met Nowaki, that cute and way too earnest 17-year-old who followed me home like an adoring puppy. I scowled into my coffee mug, realizing that once he decided he wanted me, he had already won.

I didn't like thinking that I had never had a chance. Yeah, okay, so having him stick to me like glue was the best thing that had ever happened to me, but still – a guy likes to think he has some control over his destiny. But if my destiny – not that I believed in that, of course – had to be Nowaki, I wouldn't complain.

Hot arms wrapped all around my waist and pulled me back into an equally hot chest. "Morning," I said as I carefully let go of my coffee mug; never can tell what goes through the mind of a just-awoken 25-year-old doctor in training, and which of those things would cause me to spill my drink. Usually dirty things.

"Good morning, Hiro-san." Lips just as heated as the rest of his body pressed firm and soft into my neck.

I couldn't help the hitch in my breath or the direction my body was now pumping my blood. So I fell back on my routine. "Idiot. Let go – I have to go to work soon."

"In a minute," Nowaki muttered into my skin. The tip of his tongue kissed my throat.

Damn it. Any more of that and I was going to be late to work. I wrapped my hands around his wrists and pulled them off of me, trying not to let him see how much I was beginning to want him. "Not now, moron. Besides, you just woke up – you can't control yourself for half an hour?" I turned around to face him, appearing to await an answer I didn't expect to get.

Nowaki smiled at me, none of his teeth showing. I shivered with pleasure. Damn it.

"No, I can't."

With that, my hips were pinned back against the counter. His hands wrapped around the sides of my hipbones, his pelvis pushing into mine. I heard my mind as it blew me a kiss, bade me farewell and sailed out through my ear. I didn't miss it much.

"Can Hiro-san control himself?"

I swallowed hard and nodded my head sharply. I didn't try to speak – that would be a disaster. The only thing I had in my head at that moment was an idiotic and pathetic chorus of "Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki." The guy was rubbing off on me; literally and figuratively, at the moment.

Nowaki's smile grew and his eyes focused on mine as one of his hands slid between our bodies and over my belly. From there it crept down and passed the waistband of my pants. His fingers were hot as that part of my body heated up. I couldn't help it – I pushed into the contact, letting my breath come out through my mouth.

"D-don't you – Nowaki, don't you want breakfast?" I cursed the stutter in my voice.

Nowaki bent down toward me, his mouth hovering over mine before latching onto my jaw. His teeth grazed the bone before his tongue laved over it. Yeah, I knew exactly what he wanted for breakfast. I thought briefly about my cooling coffee on the counter before Nowaki was over my mouth, sliding inside as if he belonged there; then I forgot what coffee tasted like.

"Hiro-san."

God, him breathing my name into my mouth like that nearly made me jump him on the spot. Does he _know_ what it does to me? He does, I bet. The brat. Just to reassure myself that of course I had even a tiny measure of control in the situation, I resisted moaning his name into the sliver of air between us.

His hand cupped me through my pants, pressing and sliding against me, making me arch against him. My head tilted back, and then Nowaki's lips were on the underside of my jaw, teasing the nerves there until I felt like I might just ooze down into a puddle on the floor.

"Nngh…ah…Nowaki, sto—" My protests died a quick and painless death as Nowaki's thumb found the head of my cock. My hips shot off the counter, jerking into his touch.

I opened my mouth to try and suck in breath faster, feeling like I wasn't getting enough air, and then Nowaki's mouth closed over mine, his tongue fucking deep inside of me. I let my hands wander to his back and down to his jeans. My fingers slipped past the waist and made their way down to the swell of his ass. I fingered the sensitive skin right over the tip of his tailbone, and then went down until I was between his cheeks.

Nowaki grunted and pressed harder against my cock, his fingers pressuring the head, making my spine tingle. With my sanity all but gone, I pushed my fingers down, spreading him wider until I reached his opening. I flicked a fingernail over the hole, feeling the muscles spasm beneath my touch.

My only warning was an almost inaudible half-growl before Nowaki had me on the ground, my back resting on the kitchen throw rug. His body pressed down into mine, his hands angling my hips until they were just so. Then he began to thrust against me, his huge bulge smacking up against mine. Nowaki held me down, and I felt my blood buzz with pleasure at the feeling.

"Ah, god, Nowaki...! Ngh!" The embarrassing words and sounds that fell from my mouth had never been in my power to stop, not when I was with him.

Because I could, I jerked against him as if I was trying to escape. As I knew he would, Nowaki tightened his grip on me, pressing down harder against me. His breathing was heavier now, and I had the insane thought that I wanted to suck it all out through his mouth. Not finding a reason not to, I sealed my lips over his and found his tongue, sucking gently.

His slick muscle touched me and shoved my tongue back into my mouth, battering me until I could hardly think straight enough to realize that his hands were at my pants and pushing them down. I barely realized that his jeans followed until we were flesh on flesh and he was pumping against me. One of his hands reached around both of us, the slightly rough skin of his palm dragging along as he jacked us at the same time.

My fingers dug into his broad shoulders, feeling the muscle below cloth and skin shift and shudder as we ground together. An embarrassingly needy sound spilled from my mouth into his as Nowaki continued to steadily thrust against me, his fingers expertly pulling at our cocks.

"N-Nowaki, I can't – nngh…ah…ha…" Pressure built quickly inside of me, pooling thick and hot in my abdomen. A few more hard thrusts of Nowaki against me and I came hard, my vision wavering as I struggled to come down.

Nowaki continued to push against me, faster and harder. I brought my hands to his chests, pressing my palms against his pecks as I flicked my thumbs over both of his nipples, passing back over them as I heard him inhale sharply. He came against me, hot and sticky and almost enough to make me hard again.

We laid there for a few minutes, trying to return to normal breaths as we softly stroked each other's arms, shoulders, sides, no touch being enough for either of us.

After seven years, I could still hardly stand not touching him. And if his actions were anything to go by, the same went for Nowaki. I wondered briefly if regular heterosexual couples felt this way. I had heard that sometimes "the fire just dies out." I tried to remember a time when I hadn't wanted Nowaki this way, and I couldn't. If anything, my need for him had grown worse over the years. Soon I would be unable to keep myself from taking him the moment I wanted him.

For the love of all things holy, what had happened to me? I used to be calm, collected, surrounded by my wall of stoicism. One lousy kid broke every barrier I had spent years erecting. And he did it without a hitch every time.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

I wondered if anyone could possibly be as happy as I was at that moment. I leaned up half an inch and meet his lips gently with mine. "I love you," I returned.

EgoistXXegoistXXegoistXXEgoist

"Kami–jou!"

"What?" I grumbled, hitting the backspace on my keyboard. I started again on the irritating sentence.

Professor Miyagi's arms were around my shoulders in an instant. Not bothering to hide how he irked me by doing that, I jerked his hands off of me. "You were late this morning," he observed.

I grunted noncommittally, still focused on my writing. I tried to remember the name of that source I wanted to use. The author's name started with either an M or a J, I was fairly certain.

"And your skin looks good."

That made me look up. "Is this your new way of hitting on me?"

He grinned. "Is it working?"

"No."

"Then no. I was just merely pointing out that your skin was nice today. You know what gives you nice skin?"

"Leave me alone."

"Sex."

Against my will, blood rushed into my cheeks. I bent my head closer to my laptop and tried to ignore my boss. After a moment of him sitting there, waiting for a reply, I ground out, "Is that so?"

"Your boyfriend is taking good care of you, then?" He chuckled and threw his arms around me again. "You'll make me jealous, Kamijou, coming in here like that."

"Get off." I slipped out of his grip again, shoving him away. I had gotten less noisy about it after some students had mentioned something to the dean. The dean didn't care, but Professor Miyagi's little lover did. "You have Shinobu-kun, remember?"

His face fell. "Yes, I do. And how happy we are together, only…"

I sighed again, knowing I had to ask else get tortured until I left for home. "Only what?"

"The dean has asked me to work with him on my thesis. He wants it to be ready to present for several panels in the next couple months."

"Congratulations." I had been aware that that was his goal with his new project. I had even helped him on some of the research, since his lazy behind had had trouble getting going.

"Thank you, but you haven't heard the sad part yet."

"What?" I began to lose my patience, what little of it I had.

"I won't have time for all my classes and tutoring that I normally undertake. It's a hard, demanding job, Kamijou."

"I know – I normally do half of it for you." I turned back to my computer. If he was going to beat around the bush and 'Kamijou' me, then I would work while he got around to his point.

"Then you'll take over more of my responsibilities?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I didn't know anyone could actually do that. "I'll let you do whatever you want with my body, sweet Kamijou."

"Idiot! The only thing I want to do to you is bash your head in!"

Miyagi looked thoughtful. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

For a moment I let myself imagine cracking one of the books in the room over his incredibly thick skull, supposing that only over boiled noodles would spill out of that head of his. Then the moment passed and I let out yet another sigh. "Fine."

Miyagi let out a cry of delight contained in my name and dragged me out of my chair and into his arms. I felt my ribs shift under his enthusiastic hug.

"Knock it off!" I pushed against him, but he kept swinging me from side to side in his idiotic happiness.

"You have made me so happy, Kamijou! What a good assistant professor! You should get a reward!"

Knowing exactly what kind of 'rewards' his mind would come up with ("allowing" me to grade all his papers, for example), I tried harder to extricate myself from his grasp. "Don't be stupid! Just let go!" I jerked back, lost my balance, and nearly got crushed as Miyagi was pulled down with me.

At the last second, Professor Miyagi threw out an arm, clutched me to his chest, and landed on one of his elbows with me underneath him. His knees were one each on the sides of my hips to keep from crushing me. I couldn't help but think if it had been Nowaki, I would have wanted to take advantage of the situation. With Miyagi, I felt only annoyance.

At that moment, the door chose to open, revealing the very young boy who called Miyagi his lover. He's pretty easy to read; like right now, he's thinking about doing very unpleasant things to me.

I hurriedly shoved the professor off of me, which was unnecessary since he was already launching off of me and standing up, trying to look like we weren't doing anything. Which we weren't.

"Ah, Shinobu! You're here early."

I rolled my eyes and rose to my feet; even _I_ know that Miyagi's statement will infuriate the kid.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something between you two?" His tone was sharp.

"No, no! Kamijou is clumsy and fell, and I felt the need to keep him from getting hurt, so I—"

"Please," I interrupted, "Could you two not do this while I'm around?"

"You jealous because he prefers me?" Shinobu asked coldly.

Miyagi gaped at the rude teen while I simply stared back.

"Shinobu!"

I shrugged and turned away. "I'm not competing for him. It's just you."

"You won't win."

"Shinobu, please, you know there's nothing going on," Miyagi denied.

"I know that whenever I come here, you're hanging all over each other."

"Hah, if you knew his huge, scary boyfriend, you would _know_ that no one can get him."

"So you're saying you want him." Shinobu pointed at me as he spoke to Miyagi.

"What?! No!"

I started to walk away, but was jerked back by Miyagi's hand on my shoulder. "Wait a minute, Kamijou. Shinobu, show Kamijou some respect – he's going to be your tutor."

"_WHAT?!_" Shinobu and I cried in unison.

"Professor Kamijou is taking over my tutoring students: you. And some of my classes…"

"No, absolutely not. I will not tutor a brat who has no interest in literature." I crossed my arms over my chest to emphasize my point.

"You already promised, remember?" Miyagi wheedled.

"I don't want him." Shinobu mirrored my stance, walking to stand between me and Miyagi as though he expected us to begin making passionate love at any moment. Ugh. Now I remember exactly why I never wanted to teach high school children. Or is the kid a university student now? I don't remember. Or care.

"I don't teach idiots," I respond.

"I'm top of my class at my university."

"Mm. Which university?"

"T university."

I blinked, vaguely impressed in spite of myself. T university is tough. Shinobu said the name without a hint of pride or braggadocio, as though it wasn't really that large of an accomplishment. "Being academically smart isn't the only kind of intelligence," I said severely, surprised at my statement. But I went with it, since it seems to have struck a nerve with the kid.

His face flushed slightly, but his expression didn't waver.

"Shinobu, it's very important to your father that I continue to tutor you." Miyagi said that with significance that I didn't miss. "And Professor Kamijou is only taking over for a few weeks or so."

"You mean you two need an excuse for an old professor to be spending so much time with the dean's son," I interjected.

Professor Miyagi looked wounded. "Ah, Kamijou, you wound me!"

I remained unmoved.

"So cold. But as a favor, Kamijou? I spent _all that time_ cleaning up after you in the library after you and your—"

"Agh! Okay! Shut up, you idiot!"

"What?" Shinobu questioned.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"It's settled then. Shinobu, you start Monday with Professor Kamijou."

Monday worked for me, and I just wanted to be done with the stupid conversation. "Yes, fine, whatever," I snapped.

"I don't want to." Shinobu came as close as I'd ever seen him to pouting. It wasn't that close.

"Don't be a child, Shinobu. This is the best way," Miyagi admonished.

"I'm 18 years old! Almost 19!"

A thought rushed at me, taking me unaware. Nowaki had been a year younger than that when he had decided to chase me. Had he really been so young? No, not like this Shinobu character; Nowaki was already an adult in many ways, more ways than me, sometimes.

I felt the beginnings of a headache behind my eyes as Miyagi and Shinobu continued to argue. "If you want me to tutor you, be at my apartment on Monday at 4:30 PM. If not, don't show up and I'll assume I won't be instructing you. Now please move."

Luckily, they parted for me, saving me from having to throw heavy objects at their heads. It worked with most people, but I didn't want to make my headache any worse. Tutoring Takatsuki-kun would be a pain. At least Nowaki had actually had an interest in the arts when he wanted me to tutor him. Sure, he ended up in a science, and his main reason had been to get closer to me… That wouldn't be the problem this time, thank god.

I walked out into the hallway and made my way toward the exit. I decided to go home early and get some rest; I was going to need it if I was to take over the rest of Professor Miyagi's work and keep up with my own at the same time. The lurch in my chest forced me to admit that rest was not my only motivation: Nowaki would be home, since he had the day off.

With a small smile of anticipation, I made my way home, all thoughts of Miyagi or Shinobu and tutoring gone from my mind and replaced with smiling blue eyes and jet black hair.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
